A walk down memory lane
by Lois87
Summary: A girl from the Winchesters past returns and helps them in the battle against Lilith. "The return of the geek couple" as Dean would call it ; Just read it please and let me know what you think :
1. Chapter 1

Flashback. May 1996, Iowa.

"Dean, hurry up or else we ll be late again." Sam and Helena yelled in unison as they waited for Dean to drop them off at school. Eentually after a few minutes he finally showed up. "Cmon, being a little late won t kill you." Dean said as he approached the two of them. They got into the car and drove off. Sam and Helena talked about some science stuff when Dean turned the radio on. "Do you mind turning the volume down? We re revising homework here." Sam said in an annoyed voice. "Oh sorry for interrupting your fascinating conversation, Mr and Mrs Geek." Dean remarked and grinned.  
"Very funny Dean." Helena said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

They finally arrived at school and Sam and Helena, who Dean usually referred to as the "Geek couple", went straight to class while Dean chatted up some Cheerleaders.  
At lunch break Sam and Helena sat down at their usual table and watched Dean hitting on girls. "I can t believe that girls actually fall for the crap he s telling them." Helena commented as she saw Dean taking off with one of the girls.  
"I know. It s been like that at every school we went to." Sam said with a sigh.  
After a moment of silence, Helena spoke up. "Dad called me last night. He said that John and him would return tomorrow." Her voice was filled with sadness because she knew what it meant. They had finished the hunt and it was time to say goodbye and move on to the next town. She would have to part ways with Sam.  
Sam and her had gotten close the past few weeks while their Dads were out hunting. They shared the same interests and had so much more in common. He knew what it was like having a hunter as a father and feeling like an outcast. She was able to be completely honest with him. She knew he would never judge her, he would just be there for her and listen.  
"It s not like we ll never see each other again.. I promise I ll write and call you until we meet again." Sam said trying to cheer her and himself up. He was sad because he finally found a friend who was like him in so many ways.

The next day John and David returned. "It s time to go, Helena." David said as he took her bags and stuffed them into his car trunk. "I ll just go and say bye to the boys. Be back in a minute." she said and went back inside the motelroom that had been their home for the past few weeks. Sam was sitting on his bed all by himself while John and Dean loaded up their cars. He was staring at the floor, lost in his thoughts. Helena said down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I came to say goodbye. We re leaving now." she said, fighting hard to hold back the tears.  
Sam was cramming in his pocket and pulled out a little box. "Here, I got this for you to keep you safe."he said and handed the box to her. She opened it and looked in awe at the pretty silver protection bracelet. "Sam, it s beautiful." she said and hugged him. "Promise you ll call and write me" she whispered into his ear and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I promise." Sam said and pulled her into one last hug.  
They finished saying their goodbyes and she walked out to her Dads car. John and Dean were standing next to him. "Goodbye Dean." she said and gave him a quick hug. "Is that it? You re not going to tell me how you re gonna miss me and my charm." he said and gave her a cheeky smile. She rolled her eyes at him and then turned towards John and hugged him briefly. "Bye." she said as she got into the car with her Dad. She looked back one last time and found Sam standing by his brother and Dad with his eyes fixed on her.

Helena was now all alone again. She tried keeping herself busy by doing research for her Dad and training with him. Sam held his promise and called every now and then to check up on her. Everytime she would look at the bracelet he had given her, she d remember the happy memories they shared.

A little later...

Helena graduated high school successfully and started hunting fulltime with her Dad.  
Everytime they d go on a new hunt, she would pray for them to bump into the Winchesters but they never did.

2 years after graduation her Dad was killed on a hunt. She went on a vendetta against those who took away the only family she had left. Grief and the determination to have her revenge took over her. She left everything behind and even stopped answering Sams calls. All that mattered to her was getting those demons and sending their sorry asses back to hell.  
She was on the road to selfdestruction but she didn t care. Years passed until she finally tracked down the demons and killed them. 


	2. Chapter 2

*The Present. 2 months after Dean got out of hell*

Helena was once again lost in her thoughts as she played with the protection bracelet around her left wrist. She thought about her Dads death, her selfdestructive behaviour and Sam. She felt bad that she had been so selfish and abandoned the only true friend she ever had. She wanted to track him down and apologize but she feared of how he might react. She was convinced that he must hate her for treating him the way she did.

Her cellphone rang and brought her back to reality. She wondered who the caller could be since she had changed her number 2 months ago and she was sure she didn t pass it on to anyone. "Hello?" she answered the phone. "Helena, is that you?" a manly voice asked. "Depends on who s asking."she replied. "It s me Bobby, Bobby Singer. Remember? I was a friend of your Dads." he said and she remembered him.  
He owned a Salvation Yard, about 4 hours drive away from her place. She and her Dad used to visit him from time to time and she liked him a lot.  
He asked her to meet him in a diner halfway between them and to bring a couple of her Dads books. "Yes, no problem. You re lucky, I just got home today and wasn t planning on staying long. Anyways, see you tomorrow." she said and hung up.

The next morning she got ready as usual. She took along hot and cold shower to wake her up and got dressed. She put on some black low rise skinny jeans, a purple vest top and some flats. She dried her long brown wavy hair and put on some subtle make up. Some liquid eyeliner, mascara and liploss. She inspected herself in the mirror one last time. "That oughta do it." she said satisfied and stuffed the books Bobby asked for into her handbag.  
She got into her black 69 Chevy Camaro that her Dad had bought her for her 16th birthday. She remembered how he had suprised her and how happy she was. "Snap out of it." she mumbled to herself and started the car.

2 hours later she arrived at the diner where she was supposed to meet Bobby. She was a little early so decided to wait for him inside and have some coffee.  
She entered the diner and went straight to the counter to place her order.  
All the men in the diner stared at her as she made her way to the counter.  
She still wasn t used to all the attention she got from men. As a kid, she looked like your typical geek. She wore braces and goofy looking glasses.  
Luckily she changed for good as she turned older.  
She was 5 8 tall, slender with curves strategically placed. Her wavy dark her highlighted her azure blue eyes.

Unknown to her at that point the Winchester were waiting for Bobby aswell in the same diner. Dean noticed Helena but didn t recognize her. His jaw literally dropped when he saw her come in. "Dude, that s one hot chick."he told Sam who sat with his back facing the entrance. "Come on Dean. Can you for once focus on the job instead of girls?" Sam said and rolled his eyes. He wondered why he actually bothered to ask since he knew the answer all along. Helena passed by their table and Dean turned around to check out her back side. "I bet you could bounce a nickle of that ass." Dean commented and once again Sam just rolled his eyes.

Helena got her coffee and sat down on one of the bar stools by the counter. She turned around a little so that she was able to see the entrance. She didn t pay much attention to her surroundings and just drank her coffee.  
Dean turned around every now and then to check her out. Sam caught himself staring at her too but it was for another reason than Dean. That girl at the counter seemed familiar, he was sure that he had seen those azure eyes before. His phone rang and he answered it. "That was Bobby. He ll be here in 5 minutes." Sam told Dean as he put his phone back into his pocket.

5 minutes passed and Bobby entered the diner. Helena spotted him before the Winchesters did. She waved and walked up to him. "Is that really you? Damn, you sure turned into one sight for sore eyes." he said as he pulled her into a hug.  
"Thanks." she said and smiled. "I was worried sick about you. It was like you disappeared after your Dads death. You won t believe how difficult it was to finally track you down." he said in a more serious voice.

The Winchester finally spotted Bobby aswell. "Dude, why is that hot chick talking to Bobby?" Dean asked sounding confused. "He mentioned that someone who might be able to help us with Lilith would come. Guess, that must be her." Sam said sounding as confused as Dean. Bobby walked up to the booth in which the Winchesters were sitting in. Helena followed him and got the shock of her life as she seemed to recognize the boys. Bobby said hello to the boys and introduced Helena. "Boys, this is Helena Carter, she s Davids daughter. You might remember her from when your Dad worked with hers." he said and turned towards Helena. "Helena, these are Dean and Sam Winchester."he added. Helena remembered to well and so did the boys. She was still in shock. Happiness overwhelmed her but then the fear of Sams reaction took over.  
There was an akward silence that was broken by Dean. "Helena? Geek Helena?" Dean asked astounded. "Yes, that would be me."she said. Sam stared at her in disbelief. Eventually he finally stood up and without saying a word he hugged her. She responded to the hug. "I m so happy to see you. I was worried that something had happened to you." Sam whispered into her ear.

The four of them sat back down and chitchatted for a while. Helena finally took out the books Bobby asked for and passed them to him. "So Bobby said that you might be able to help us out with Lilith and the seals." Dean said.  
"My father once encountered a woman who was able to see the future and she told him that the apocalypse would be brought upon earth by Lucifers first demon who happens to be Lilith. He became kind of obssessed and started looking for a way to determine which seals she would break. He was close to finding one. Demons killed him before he could complete his work. All I know is that the answer lies in these books." Helena explained and pointed to the books she had just given to Bobby. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any "Supernatural" characters.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know wether I should continue with the story or not. Cmon people, show me some love ;)**

"Thanks Helena, I better leave now and start deciphering those books right away. I´ll call you once I´ve figured them out. It was real good seeing ya." Bobby said and hugged her goodbye. "So Helena, are you currently on a case?" Dean broke the silence. "I´m planning to head to Iowa. Some sorority girls have gone missing and I thought I go check it out." she replied. "What a coincidence, we were going to check that one out aswell." He smiled and was elbowed in the ribs by Sam. "Really? You´re not just saying that because you have some ulterior motives?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Me and ulterior motives? Please, who do you think I am?" Both her and Sam just rolled their eyes at Dean. "Dean Winchester, that´s who." Both Sam and Helena laughed.

"Anyways, I guess we could work on that one together. At least that way, I won´t have to deal with a bunch of crazed sorority girls myself." Her suggestion was gladly accepted by both boys. "What are we waiting for? Let´s go." Dean said eagerly and they all left the diner.

Helena walked up to her 69 Chevy Camaro. "Are you serious? That´s your car?" Dean asked as he glided a hand over the recently polished hood. "Yes, that´s my baby. I got it from my Dad for my 16th birthday and it has been my pride and joy ever since." she answered proudly.

"Hey Helena, would you mind if I ride with you?" she turned around to face Sam. "No, not at all. I guess you´ve had enough of Dean?" She remarked with a smile and he nodded. "Hey, what´s that supposed to mean?"Dean asked in mock hurt. She grinned and got in her car. Sam slided in next to her and they drove off.

After a couple of minutes she decided to speak up. "Sam, I am truly sorry. For everything." She glanced over at him. "It´s just after my Dad died, I kind of freaked and went on this vendetta against those demons who killed him. Having my revenge was all I could think about and it eventually consumed me. I know there´s no excuse for abandoning you the way I did but I was stupid. I wanted to get back in touch with you so badly but I was scared. Scared that you would hate me." She fought hard to hold back the tears that were dwelling up. Once again she looked at Sam and saw that he was smiling. "Helena, I could never hate you. I was just worried about you all this time but now I´m happy. Happy to have you back in my life." He put a hand on her shoulder and she knew instantly that he was telling the truth. She was now smiling aswell. "You haven´t changed a bit Sam."

Helena and Sam talked for hours about everything that had happened the past years. They then started reminiscing about the good old times. "I get the feeling that Dean hasn´t changed a bit. Does he still charm his way into girls pants with his cheesy pick up lines?" She grinned. "Yes and to be honest they got even cheesier than ever before." Both shared a laugh at Sams comment.

Once they arrived at their destination, the three of them checked into a motel. They booked one room for the three of them. "What´s the plan?" Dean asked as he unpacked his bags. "I got accepted into the sorority and I´ll meet up with them tomorrow. Sam and you could check out the police station and talk to the victims families." Helena suggested. "Sounds good." Dean yawned and retreated into the bathroom. Minutes later he came out again, ready for bed.

By the time Sam and Helena got changed and ready for bed, Dean was sound asleep on one of the beds. "Helena you take the bed. I´ll crash on the couch."

"No way, that couch is way to small for you and it doesn´t look comfy. Your back will be sore in the morning. The bed is big enough for the two of us." She paused. "And besides, you´re not like Dean. I know you can keep your hands to yourself." Sam smiled and slided in next to her on the bed. "Good night, Sam." She said before she turned her back on him. "Night."

Dean was the first one to wake up the next morning. He looked over to the other bed to discover Sam and Helena in it. They were facing each other and had their arms draped over each other. Dean stood up to get a better look. "Sam, that sly dog." he thought and grinned as he saw Sam smile in his sleep as Helena draped one of her legs around him.

"Dude, wake up" Dean whispered as he hit Sams arm. Sams eyes opened slowly. Dean was still grinning at him. Sam looked down at him and knew the reason why he was grinning. He blushed a little and got out of bed without waking Helena up.


End file.
